


A Matter of Trust

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [11]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Boy meets boy. Greenboy says he's not interested, and blueboy pursues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a first -- my (Ori) first Pern story and the first story of any kind that Angyl and I wrote together, though far from the first we posted.  
> Originally posted September 2001.

4P09.01.0HH2

Whistling cheerfully, Er’ll strode through the Lower Caverns of Babalon Weyr, intending to get a good, hot breakfast after a pleasant last night with a former lover.  He and the greenrider had enjoyed being partnered for several months, but the other man had found someone he thought might be the weyrmate for him.  He’d told Er’ll the previous day, and the two men had said good-bye very energetically.

Er smiled reminiscently, relishing the memory and vaguely wondering who he’d choose for his next lover, and he didn’t pay attention to where he was going.  His progress ended abruptly when he ran headlong into someone, their arms automatically clutching at each other to maintain their balance.  His words of apology died unspoken on his tongue when he got a good look at the man pressed against him.

Despite the look of irritation on his face, the man was beautiful.  Long and lean, with soft looking hair and bright eyes, he was exactly what Er’ll was looking for in his next bedmate.  Er smiled confidently, expecting this one, like all the others, to fall into his bed when he decided he wanted him.  He reached up one hand to run a finger lightly over the full lower lip.

“I’m Er’ll, Saereth’s rider, beautiful.  What’s your name?”

“Not interested,” R’ven replied, extracting himself from the bluerider’s embrace and away from the deceptively innocent finger.

He’d only been at Babalon for a few months and had spent most of his free time with his two foster brothers, K’llian and D’rian, both blueriders themselves.  Apart from the occasional one-night stand no one had really managed to catch his eyes - until this blueriding puppy crashed into him.  Damn, last thing he wanted was to be this overwhelmingly attracted to anyone.

“Do yourself a favor, blueboy - go find a green who wants to fly.  I’m not playing those games at the moment,” he continued in a sarcastic monotone, before spinning on his heel and stalking away.  Unfortunately, images of shoulder length red-blond-brown hair and dancing eyes followed him, as did a lithely compact body just made for wickedness.  “Damn,” Rave muttered to himself.  “This is _not_ what I need right now.”

Er stared after the greenrider in surprise.  He couldn’t remember the last time someone had turned him down, and it just made the elusive greenrider all the more attractive to him.  His eyes remained fixed on the incredible ass until it disappeared around a corner. 

Another greenrider appeared, coming toward Er’ll, and he stopped the man.  “Did you see the greenrider who just passed you going the other way?  Who is he?”

The newcomer, momentarily taken aback by Er’s intensity, grinned.  “Better forget that one, Er’ll.  That’s R’ven, and you’re definitely not his type.”

Er’ll’s brows rose, and he smirked at his friend.  “I’m everybody’s type, as you very well know.”  He trailed a finger lightly down the greenrider’s chest, grinning when the other man swallowed hard and shifted.  “I’m just going to have to convince R’ven of that.”  With a final wave, Er headed for the main cavern, intending to find out everything he could about his soon-to-be prize.

Er’ll spotted his quarry with K’llian and D’rian, but he headed for a group of greenriders he knew very well to learn more about the gorgeous greenrider.  As he talked, he kept one eye on R’ven, jealously watching his interaction with the other two blueriders, despite knowing that both were very happily weyrmated, until he found out they were his brothers.

Rave watched the obnoxious bluerider out of the corner of his eye and groaned.  K’llian and D’rian immediately needed to know of course, and inevitably Kil’s eyes narrowed and he glared at the rider bothering his brother.

“I can take care of myself, Kil,” R’ven sighed, putting a hand on the older man’s arm to restrain him.  “Besides, it was harmless - and kind of flattering.  There are a few riders that wouldn’t be that polite about what they wanted and you know it.””

“If he bothers you...”

“I’ll handle it.  And if I can’t, I know I’ve got the two of you watching my back,” he smiled at both of them.  “Now do me a favor and go pester your mates - better them than me!” the greenrider said with a laugh as he shooed the two men away and continued on towards his dragon.  Drills waited for no man, not that R’ven would either!

Er’ll followed the bluerider, maintaining a discreet distance, wishing he had more time to work on the man right then but knowing he had drills.  He would have plenty of time to get to know the greenrider.  When he realized that their wings were drilling together, he was delighted.

“Looks like we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other, R’ven,” he said, letting the older man know that he’d been asking about him.

R’ven stared at the younger man in disbelief.  “Are you for real?  No - don’t answer that.”  Stalking away once more, Rave cursed fate, the stars and the fact that their wings were drilling at the same time on the same day.  “Why me?” he muttered as he came up to Tayalith and lovingly rubbed her muzzle, staring into the swirling jewel eyes of his life mate.  “How’d I get so _lucky_ , Taya?” he asked softly.

_Because we’re the most beautiful dragon and rider in the Weyr, my handsome human,_ Taya laughed back softly.  _And because despite your grumpy attitude you really do have a kind heart, and that’s what people see._

“Great - now even my dragon is going goofy.”

Er chuckled behind him.  “I don’t think she’s goofy; I think she’s beautiful.”  His eyes went vacant for an instant, then he grinned.  “And so does Saer.”  He waited an instant, then prompted, “So are you going to introduce me to the lovely lady?”

He tried not to grin at R’ven’s visible frustration, but it was hard.  Many things were hard around the gorgeous greenrider.  “Come on, R’ven, hurry up and introduce me to your lady; it’s almost time to start drilling.”

Tayalith nudged her rider softly - nearly sending him sprawling into the dirt.  “Okay, okay!” Rave groused at her not so subtle hint.  “Sheesh, of all the greens I had to Impress it had to be you, didn’t it?  Tayalith bluerider whatshisname, bluerider whatsyourname, Tayalith,” Rave growled, stalking around his lady’s side to secure her straps.

_His name is Er’ll, and you’ve already committed it to memory, so why are you being nasty?_

_Because he thinks I’m just another easy green, and I’m tired of people thinking of me like that.  Besides he’s so beautiful that when he did decide to leave me - like they all do - it would hurt.  I did that once, Taya; I’m not doing it again,_ Rave replied softly, stroking his dragon’s smooth flank before pressing his forehead against her.

_I know you don’t remember him now, but I do, and it_ hurt _, Taya, worse than Threadscore.  I never wanna trust anyone to have that kind of power over me again.  I’d almost prefer that people think I were an easy green; that way they won’t want more than a flight or two_ , R’ven continued.

“It’s just better this way, love,” he whispered out loud.

Er’ll frowned as the greenrider moved to the opposite side of his dragon, but he really didn’t have time to pursue R’ven right now.  His wingleader was already giving him dirty looks.  “It was my very great pleasure to meet you, Tayalith,” he said, bowing slightly to the dragon before running over to Saereth in time to join his wing for drills.

The drills kept his mind distracted for a time, but afterward, Er’ll watched R’ven walk away, and he could think about nothing but the beautiful greenrider.

_He would be good for you,_ Saereth observed, also watching R’ven.  _But you must not hurt him.  Tayalith says he is afraid of being hurt._

_I don’t want to hurt him; I want to love him,_ Er’ll protested, keeping their conversation mental as he didn’t want the other dragonriders to hear.

_You will have to convince him of that, my rider_ , Saereth replied.  _You will have to work for this one._ A draconic chuckle reverberated in Er’s ears.

He shot an almost petulant look at the blue clown before climbing back onto him to return to his weyr.  He needed a plan of attack, he decided.

~*~*~

At dinner that night, Er’ll managed to insinuate himself into a group near R’ven and set out to charm the older man.

“Looks like you managed to catch yourself another bluerider, Rave,” the greenrider’s wingmate teased softly, jutting a chin towards where Er’ll sat.  “But at least this one’s a looker.  Heard he gives great... flight too.”

“Ha ha.  Well, guess I’m going to be doomed to never know; you know sharding well I’m not looking for a relationship, thanks,” Rave snarled back.

Why him and why now?  If it had been at any other time in his life, Rave might have jumped at the chance to have Bluerider Er’ll for a lover, but right now all R’ven wanted to do was lick his wounds in peace and try to put his life back together in a new Weyr.

And shaffit all, why did the bluerider have to be so sharding gorgeous?

Er’ll watched closely, knowing that R’ven wanted nothing to do with him but taking heart from Tayalith’s more positive response to his pursuit of her rider.  When another rider left, leaving the seat beside R’ven empty, he slid into it and smiled at the obviously exasperated greenrider.

“Hi again, gorgeous,” he greeted, ignoring the knowing smiles on the faces of the others.  “Miss me?”

“Like a bad rash,” R’ven shot back automatically, then felt oddly bad when a pained look entered the younger man’s eyes.  Glaring at his wingmates, who took the hint and turned away to allow him some privacy, R’ven spoke softly.

“Look, it’s not you, really it’s not.  I just... don’t want this.  I don’t want to get hurt again.  I’m sorry.”  Standing abruptly, Rave all but ran from the dining hall, confused and frustrated beyond belief.  Trouble was he wanted this obnoxious, arrogant, beautiful bluerider more than he’d wanted anyone for a long time.  And he didn’t know how to stop it.

Once again, Er’ll was left staring after the sharding difficult man who was stealing his heart without even trying.  “Shards!” he growled, kicking the table, then yelping when he bruised his toes.  He glared at the laughing dragonriders at the table and strode away, his attempt at injured dignity a little less effective since he was limping.

As he was about to leave the hall, he spotted one of Rave’s brothers, K’llian, with his mate, watching him with a less than friendly expression and abruptly made a decision.  He changed directions, heading directly for them.  He came to halt in front of them, enjoying the faint confusion on Kil’s face and ignoring Ryc’s amusement.

“I need your help.” 

K’llian glowered at his wingmate.  “And just why should I help you chase after my _brother_ , wingmate?” he asked with a quiet menace in his voice.  “He doesn’t seem to want to have anything to do with you.”

“Oh relax, Kil,” Eh’ryc muttered, squeezing the bluerider’s muscular arm to get his point across.  “Find out what he wants before eating him alive.”  He grinned at the newcomer and shook his head.  “Don’t mind him, he gets very protective at times - not that I mind at all.”

“He’s got some idiotic notion in his head that I’m going to hurt him.  I’m not, but I need to know why he thinks that.  Tayalith tried to explain through Saer, but I couldn’t make sense of it.  I think she’s forgotten most of the details, and those are what I need.”

Er’ll chewed his lower lip a little nervously, then met K’llian’s eyes.  “I want him for my weyrmate, Kil.  It’s him or no one for me.”

Kil gave in with a sigh.  “Kinda reminds me of us; I kept running, and you didn’t give up till you got me.  Count myself lucky every day of our lives together.”   Bending, the bluerider kissed his mate passionately.

Turning towards the younger bluerider, Kil studied him carefully.  “You hurt him, I rip your balls off.  We understand each other, wingmate?”

“What am I that everyone seems to think my goal in life is to hurt hapless greenriders?” Er demanded, finally giving in to exasperation.  “I love the sharding idiot.  Now are you going to help me or not?”

Before Kil could snap back a reply, Ryc held up his hand to calm both men.  “Why don’t you relax, both of you.  I think you both want the same thing in the long run; just calm down, and you can figure out a way to settle this.”

Kil chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Ryc and hauled the greenrider into his lap.  Resting his head on his mate’s shoulder, he looked at his wingmate.  “That’s what I was waiting to hear.  What do you need?  And how can Ryc and I help?”

“Thanks,” Er’ll sighed.  “And sorry.  That man has me so on edge...”  He shook his head.  “What I need is to know _why_ he’s so scared.  He’s admitted that he’s interested, but he keeps running.  I’m about ready to get Saer and Tayalith to sit on him!

“Who hurt him, and how do I convince him that I won’t?”

Kil thought long and hard as to how much he should say.  R’ven would kill him if he told the other bluerider the entire story, and that would leave his weyrmate alone - something Kil had promised never to do.

“The men - and women - in my family love hard, Er’ll.  They fight like crazy to avoid love,” Kil stopped a moment to nip playfully at Eh’ryc’s ear as the younger man snorted in derision, “but when they do give in - well, let’s just say that _I_ don’t get any complaints,” he smirked.

“Rave was the same way.  Until someone decided that they were only in it for a good time and a hot flight but that person was also cruel enough to make promises he never intended on keeping.  Rave transferred here right after he found out, and I don’t think he’s stopped running long enough to let it heal,” K’llian finished with a sigh.  “As for how to convince him, I don’t have the faintest idea,” the older man admitted after a while, holding his weyrmate tighter to him.

‘Ryc made a face at his mate, then snuggled closer, his hand rubbing at Kil’s flat stomach.  “Keep after him; that’s what finally worked with this guy - and if all else fails, punch him.”  He chuckled at the memory, then sobered.  “Just find a way to make him believe you; they’re pretty smart once you get a point through their thick skulls.”

Kil grinned and rubbed his jaw where ‘Ryc had plowed him teasingly.  “Yeah - my little greenrider has quite a left hook,” he snickered then bent to kiss said little greenrider passionately.

Coming up for air, he blushed and grinned at his wingmate.  “What can I say - he makes me ‘stand at attention’ with just the sound of his voice.”  Turning serious, the bluerider continued.  “If you want him, Er’ll, and you really do love him like you say, ‘Ryc is right.  Keep after him.  He needs someone to love him.  Desperately needs it.  Don’t take no for an answer; don ‘t let him push you away.  Sooner or later you’ll wear him down.” 

Er squared his shoulders.  “Don’t intend to give up.  I never expected to fall in love, but now that I have, I’m not going to let him get away.  I don’t suppose you’d tell me the name of the bastard who hurt him?” he asked with an enraged expression in his eyes.  “Doesn’t matter though.  I’ll make sure no one else ever hurts him again,” he vowed.  “Or touches him,” he added with a frown, seeing Rave return to the cavern and another bluerider immediately join him, hovering far too closely over him for Er’ll’s liking.

Immediately forgetting Ryc and Kil’s existence, he stalked over to the two dragonriders, a dark look on his face as he kept his eyes fixed on the man poaching on _his_ greenrider.

Rave came looking for Kil.  He’d wanted to talk to his brother and his mate actually, and the last thing he’d expected to see was Er’ll cosied up with his brother.  This could be trouble.

When a former flight partner wandered towards the greenrider, Rave figured that maybe if the persistent blueboy couldn’t take verbal hints, a visual one was needed.

Smiling seductively at his former partner, R’ven let all his considerable sexuality ooze out of every pore, turning on the charisma and charm.  Besides, the greenrider thought with a mental shrug, the blueboy had gotten him so worked up he needed to burn off a little excess energy, and what better way than a mindless roll around a flight room with someone Rave _knew_ was just in it for a good time and to get lucky.

Er’ll came to a halt beside Rave and the hapless bluerider, his eyes a murky green and filled with a possessive anger when they fixed on the intruder.  He spoke to Rave, though his eyes never left the increasingly nervous bluerider who’d never seen Er’ll act like this before.

“So glad you came back, R’ven.  I hope this means you’re giving my offer serious consideration or that at the very least you’ll join Kil and Ryc and me.” 

A faint, satisfied smile curved his lips when the other bluerider muttered some excuse and all but bolted.

R’ven watched the scene unfold with disbelieving eyes.  Sharding son of a...  “Guess again, blueboy!” he snarled and stalked out of the dininghall.

“Of all the sharding nerve!  I can’t believe the son of a bitch actually _did_ that!  Who the shell does he think he is?  My friggin’ weyrmate?” Rave fumed as he strode through the corridor at a ground-eating pace.  “He stood there and intimidated another bluerider just for showing an interest in me!  He’s trying to turn me celibate, shaffit!”

Ignoring the amused glances from the hallway’s other occupants at his self-rant, Rave at last reached the cavern entrance and strode out into the cool night air, taking in great lungfuls of oxygen to calm himself down.  “Son of a...  he can go bend a tail for all I give a damn!”

“The only tail I want to bend is yours,” Er’ll observed from behind him, having followed him out of the hall.  He was grinning widely at the ranting he’d heard.  “But you know that, even if you are playing hard to get.

“Tell you what, greenrider.  If you’re so sure I won’t affect you, you won’t mind if I kiss you, just as an experiment, of course.  If you don’t like it, I won’t bother you again.”

Rave scowled slightly but mulled it over.  If it got rid of the guy, he silently mused, it would be worth it.  “Fine - on one condition - nothing but lips touch,” he smirked at the younger man.

“You got it,” the bluerider responded, smiling smugly.  “It would help if you would stand still and face me though.”

Rave stood and faced the other man, planting his feet firmly on the ground.  “Like this?” he growled, the light of battle in his eyes.  There was no way he was gonna let the blueboy get the better of him.  No way he’d lose this bet to such a...  puppy!

“That’s perfect.”  Er’ll moved his head close to Rave’s, pausing just before their lips would touch, then brushed his mouth gently over R’ven’s several times before settling softly against it.  His tongue flicked lightly over R’ven’s lips, just the tip slipping inside for an instant, then he straightened up, letting their lips part.

Rave bit back a sudden moan.  Shards, this kid was good!  But damned if he’d lose, the greenrider thought to himself.  Rave managed to keep perfectly still and not sway into the enticing lips; he even managed to keep his mouth soft and lax, but it was one sharding hard fight to do so.  The bastard was a natural born kisser - and Rave was close to melting.

Er’ll smiled up at R’ven, licking his lips, still able to taste the other man there.  “Well, since you didn’t like it, I guess I won’t bother you anymore.”  He shrugged, trying to pretend indifference.  “Too bad, I’d have liked a chance to know you better.  But if you’re too afraid to give us a chance, I guess I’ll take up someone else’s offer to keep him company.”

Rave bit back a rather nasty curse.  This was what he wanted, to be rid of the blueboy once and for all.  “You do that; besides my ‘flight card’ is kinda full tonight.  Got a big buff blue waiting for me up on the star stones.”

The bluerider fought back a snarl at the idea of someone else touching _his_ greenrider.  “Well, then, at least we know now that there’s nothing between us, and we don’t have to waste time on each other.  I may give some consideration to that green’s idea of becoming weyrmates.” 

He had to look away for a moment, hurting badly at the thought of losing Rave before ever really having had a chance to win him and saying anything to pretend that the pain didn’t exist.  “I guess I’ll see you around.”  Unable to resist, his thumb brushed over R’ven’s lips before he turned to go.  Why had he been so stupid as to say that he’d leave the other man alone if he didn’t respond to one kiss?

Rave’s eyes narrowed.  “We’ll see about that, you little...” he growled softly.  “You may possibly see me.  Then again, so many blues, so little time...”  R’ven trailed off as his lips softened imperceptibly to the gentle touch of Er’ll’s finger without him realizing it.

Er’ll groaned softly, tiring of the game, hurting too much because of his own rash stupidity to keep up the pretence.  “How long are we going to keep playing this game, R’ven?  Don’t you think it’s time to start being honest with ourselves?”

Rave looked around warily, trying to find a quick and painless escape route.  “What game?  I mean... oh shells, who am I kidding?” the greenrider sighed.  “I don’t know how long we’re gonna dance.  All I know is that... you terrify me.  You... you could be everything to me.”  Without waiting for an answer and shocked at his confession, R’ven took off running.  Vaulting onto Tayalith’s back, he didn’t look back once as he fled to the safety of his weyr.  Damn that blueboy anyhow! 

Er stared after the greenrider, not quite sure if that had gone in his favor or not.  At least he knew for sure now that R’ven was as interested in him as he was in the greenrider, but he seemed to be running as hard as ever in the other direction.  He wasn’t sure how to proceed either.  With anyone else, he’d pretend indifference to lure them to him, but with Rave, he knew that would be exactly the wrong thing to do.  He sighed.

“You’d better appreciate all this effort, greenie,” he grumbled under his breath.  “Sooner or later you’re going to have to admit that we belong together.”

He set off to start his campaign to woo the reluctant greenrider.

~*~*~

4P09.06.09

R’ven was ready to jump off his ledge or drive his head through a wall.  Bluerider Er’ll had chosen to wage an all out campaign against him, and dammit all, he was weakening.

It was a damn good thing that Er hadn’t been there to witness Rave nearly ripping a fellow greenrider’s head off in the dining hall after said greenrider had tried to make the moves on Er’ll.

Shells, he was coming apart at the seams.  And all for a pair of pretty blue-green eyes, a luscious body and a personality that just wouldn’t quit.  “I’m doomed.  I really am.  Why don’t I just lie down, roll over and let him fuck me blind; it’s what’s gonna happen in the end anyways.  There’s no way I can win,” the greenrider moaned quietly from his perch on the heights as he looked down at the ant-like people scurrying around the bowl and the dragons coming and going.  It seemed to be the only place he could escape the determined blueboy these days - until Er found out about his new hiding spot that was.

“Hi, Rave,” a determinedly chipper voice said suddenly from behind him, announcing that Er’ll had indeed discovered the greenrider’s latest hiding place.  He ignored the older man’s groan as he scrambled up beside him and smiled smugly. 

“Nice view,” he observed blandly, pressing close against R’ven’s side.  “A little uncomfortable though.”  He glanced sideways at the greenrider through sinfully thick eyelashes.  “The way you keep turning up in out of the way places, you’d think you were trying to avoid someone.”  He smiled sweetly.

“Gee, what an original idea - avoiding irritants!” R’ven growled as he sidled away from the younger man.  Shells, Er felt good next to him.  Too good.  Like that’s where Rave belonged, next to the bluerider.

“To what do I owe the _honor_ of this unexpected visit, Bluerider Er’ll?” he continued caustically, feeling his resolve begin to weaken once more.

“I came to enjoy the view,” Er replied, his eyes fixed on Rave rather than the scenery.  “Didn’t know that wasn’t allowed.”  He smirked at the other man, shifting as if to see something and managing to push his hip against Rave again as he did. 

“Well then, allow me to let you enjoy it in peace and quiet,” Rave snapped as he pushed himself off the rock and stormed back towards Tayalith.  “I _knew_ I should have left the Weyr today.  I just knew it,” he muttered under his breath. 

“He’s gonna drive me crazy, what am I talking about?  He already has.  I’m talking to myself and answering myself.  Shells!”

Er’ll grinned after the muttering man.  _Saereth?  Are you and Tayalith comfortable?_

The blue dragon laughed in his mind.  _Very, rider.  I don’t think my lady’s going to be inclined to leave just yet.  You have good taste in mates for both of us, lifemate._

Er chuckled and followed, curious to watch his love’s reaction when the greenrider realized his dragon didn’t want to help him make his escape.

_Tayalith says you are good for her rider._

_Tell Tayalith I love him and I’ll make him happy._ Er’ll watched the greenrider, content for the moment to be near him.

“Taya?  You too?  Argh!” R’ven wailed in frustration.  “I do _not_ believe this!!”  He was almost ready to cry he was so confused and frustrated and generally grumpy.

_If you really want to go, R’ven..._ his lady offered sadly but sensing her rider was near the end of his proverbial rope.

“What I want??  What I want is for this to stop!  What I want is to not have to sneak around the Weyr and hide out on the heights.  I want... shells, I don’t know what I want.  I just... shardit.”  What had started as a bellow ended in a dejected whisper.  “I just want to stop being so damn scared of getting hurt again.”

Er came up behind him and placed a hand on Rave’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry.  I never meant to make you miserable.  I just want you to give me, us, a chance.  I love you, R’ven.  I wish there was some way to make you believe that,” he finished sadly.  “But I know I can’t force you.  I... I won’t push you any more.”

“Don’t go.  Don’t you leave me too, please?” the greenrider whispered brokenly.  “I... I don’t want you to.  I’m just so scared.  It hurt so much, what... what _he_ did.  Felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.  He was... the first person I ever fell in love with.  Didn’t know I could hurt like that.  Don’t know how to let you in.  Tell me how, please?”

Er’ll wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tightly.  “I’m not going anywhere, babe.  Love’s forever, far as I’m concerned.  You’re it for me.  Just don’t push me away, Rave.  Give me a chance to prove to you that I’m not going to hurt you.”  He kissed the back of the greenrider’s neck.  “Have nooning with me?”

Relaxing into the bluerider’s arms for the first time, Rave nodded hesitantly.  “Just be patient with me a little longer okay?” he husked, his voice rough with unshed tears.

“You just had to be different, didn’t you, Er’ll?” he continued with a small smile.  “You didn’t want to just fly; you wanted it all.  Greedy man.”

“Very greedy when it comes to you,” Er agreed.  “I had my parents’ example to tell me what I was looking for.  Love you, Rave.”  He nuzzled the side of his love’s throat, reveling in the freedom to touch him finally.  “Not that I wouldn’t like a flight too,” he added with a laugh.  “It’s going to be amazing between us, love.”

“Shells, what an ego!” the greenrider chuckled as he unconsciously snuggled back into the younger man.  “You don’t have a high opinion of yourself at all, do you?” 

The bluerider’s arms tightened around the older man, and he sighed softly at this first sign of Rave’s coming surrender.  “Only when it’s merited, love.  But I wasn’t talking about me; I meant us _together_.  Love makes a difference, Rave.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Rave admitted harshly.  “What I thought was love someone else thought was lust.  Makes for a skewed opinion on things.

“So, are we going to break up the love dragons to fly us down or take the stairs to the dininghall?”  R’ven continued, changing the subject abruptly.  “If so, can we leave now?  I’ve kinda got my appetite back at last.”

Er glanced at the dragons and chuckled.  “I think we’ll be much more popular if we take the stairs.  After you, greenrider.”  He gestured toward the stairs, looking forward to a nice view of the other man’s ass as they descended.  “We’ll certainly have worked up an appetite by the time we get down.”  He kept up the chatter, not wanting Rave to withdraw from him again.

When they had at last made it to the bottom of the stairs, R’ven turned and looked at Er askance.  “Anyone ever tell you that you talk more than a holder’s daughter looking for a husband?”

One reddish blond eyebrow rose, and the bluerider looked affronted for a moment.  Then he smirked.  “I’d have a said a bluerider looking for a weyrmate, personally.”

“Weyr...” R’ven trailed off in shock.  He stood there just staring at the bluerider, not really comprehending the magnitude of what Er’ll was saying. 

“Weyr...”  Turning, the greenrider began to walk dazedly towards the dining hall.  “... mated?” he nearly shrieked, spinning suddenly to look at the gloating bluerider.

Er’ll smiled blandly and shrugged.  “Told you I was looking for forever.”  He started into the dininghall, biting back his laughter at Rave’s flabbergasted reaction.  “Wonder if they’ll have bubbly pies today.  I hope so.  I just love them,” he confided to the other man as if the menu for nooning was the most important thing on Pern just then.

Rave stood there, staring at Er’ll retreating form.  Feeling faint, he groped for a wall to support his suddenly weak knees.  “I’m in love with a madman,” he groaned, then cursed as he realized what he just said.  “Shells.  I _am_ in love with the shardin’ blueboy!  I gotta sit down.”

Er noticed that Rave was taking a long time to appear, so he retraced his steps.  He rejoined the greenrider outside the dininghall, and he frowned in confusion at the other man’s expression.  “You okay, babe?  You look... confused.”

“I’m, unh, suddenly not feeling very well, Er,” Rave replied, looking a little green around the gills.  “You mind if we change nooning to the evening meal?  I’ll just get a weyrling to run me up to my weyr,” the greenrider trailed off as his eyes danced frantically around the bowl, looking for an available weyrling.  He needed time to get used to this whole ‘in love’ thing.

A worried frown appeared on the bluerider’s face.  “Should I get a healer?  Let me get my sister for you.”  He appeared about to dash off frantically, his fear for Rave a pretty good indication of the strength of his feelings.

“NO!  I mean, no, I just need to lie down is all,” R’ven replied frantically.  “I’m sure it’s just too much sun or something.  Nothing to worry about, Er, really!”  Shells, if the bluerider kept this up much more, Rave would end up blurting it out before he was ready to.  And that would get him... weyrmated so fast his head would still be spinning two sevendays from now.

Er eyed him oddly but let it drop.  “If you’re sure...”  He stared after the rapidly fleeing greenrider, wondering what had happened.  He shook his head, deciding to let him be for a while.  He’d try to find out what crazy idea had gotten into that beautiful head when he saw him that evening for the night meal.

~*~*~

_No, I’m not coming out, and I’m not going down there.  He can’t make me; Taya, you can’t make me!_ R’ven sulked mentally as his green tried to coax him out of bed for evening meal.

Rave had found a weyrling and returned to his weyr only to strip off his clothes and dive under the covers, determined never to come out again.

“And I don’t care what I said.  I’m not going to do it!  I can’t,” R’ven bellowed through the weyr to his dragon.  “How can I possibly have dinner with him when all I want to do is blurt out I love him and beg him to fuck me into next sevenday?  Shells!  I do that and he’ll be moving me into his weyr so fast my head will explode!”

“I seem to have a habit of arriving in time for these fascinating statements,” Er’ll said, biting back laughter desperately.  This was _not_ the time to laugh.  “For the record, love, I haven’t kidnapped a greenrider and held him prisoner in my weyr for at least a sevenday,” he teased gently. 

“Come on, get up.  You need to eat.  I promise not to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Tayalith!” R’ven wailed in disbelief.  “Why the Fall didn’t you tell me he was there!  Shardin’ dragon.”

_Because,_ the green sniffed in offense, _you were being an idiot!_

“I was...  you said...  Er, my dragon called me an idiot,” Rave sulked dramatically, his lower lip protruding in a pout.  “And if you want me to come to dinner you have to leave.  I’m kinda... naked under here.”

Er’ll swallowed hard.  “Telling me that you’re naked,” he said faintly, “does _not_ inspire me to leave.”  He very obviously did not comment on Rave being an idiot.  “I, uh, I’ll wait out on the ledge with Saer.”  He turned to leave, then spun around again and knelt beside the bed to kiss the greenrider. 

His tongue explored the older man’s mouth thoroughly, tasting him, then withdrew with a final lick at his lips.  He smiled, then turned to go to the ledge.

Rave’s hand shot out to prevent the bluerider from leaving.  “More,” he growled softly, his eyes going almost black with need.  “Now.” 

“My pleasure,” Er purred, lowering his head again to nip softly along the greenrider’s jaw.  “You taste so good,” he whispered, licking Rave.  “Tell me to stop now if you’re going to, Rave,” he warned.  “I want you so much.”

“You do and you’re a dead man,” R’ven growled as he yanked the younger man down on top of him.  “You’ve driven me crazy for days, sevendays even.  Always kissing me and rubbing against me.  If you don’t finish this time, I may have to kill you.  Fuck me, Er’ll, fuck me so hard I see stars!” the greenrider demanded hotly. 

_Finally!_ he exulted, taking Rave’s mouth and sprawling over him.  “Sweet baby, it’s going to be my pleasure... to pleasure you.”  He bit at Rave’s lips until they were puffy and swollen, his hands eagerly exploring his beautiful greenrider’s body.  “Want to see you,” he gasped, tugging at the covers trapped between them.

R’ven moaned as he let the covers fall away.  “Shells, is this real?  Are we really doing this?” he moaned breathlessly as he arched into the younger man’s touch.  “Please, Er’ll, oh shards, need you so much!” he begged shamelessly. 

“I’m right here, baby,” Er’ll gasped, his hands and mouth moving over the body bared to his sight.  “So beautiful,” he groaned, “even more than I expected.”  He stared at Rave as he stood up to remove his own clothes, heedlessly dropping them on the floor.  He waited for a moment beside the bed, his erection tight against his belly, allowing Rave to look his fill.  “Want you now, Rave.”

Rave watched with hooded eyes as Er undressed before him, his mouth going dry with need.  “So beautiful,” he husked softly as his hand moved to stroke across his stomach, rubbing distended nipples and carding through the slight furring on his chest.  The same hand dipped lower, moving down to a denser nest of curls. 

Smiling as he watched the bluerider’s eyes darken, Rave felt his old playfulness return now that he was on more comfortable ground.  Oh yes, if there was one thing that the greenrider knew, it was seduction.  “Wanna touch?” he purred.

Er laughed painfully.  “You need to ask?”  He braced one knee on the edge of the bed and swung over Rave, straddling him and smiling down at him.  “Wanna touch and taste every inch of you.  Wanted you so long, baby,” he rasped.  “You’re so beautiful, R’ven, and all mine.” 

He pressed a kiss to one hardened nipple, his lips closing around the rigid nubbin as he suckled.  As he did, his hands slowly traced the length of the body he’d been dreaming about for what seemed like Turns, fingers combing through the dense curls and settling teasingly over Rave’s own hand.  “So soft... and so hard,” he murmured, then bent nearly double to lick the head before straightening up to kiss him again.

Rave moaned and opened his mouth wider, wanting to devour Er’ll as much as the bluerider was devouring him.  His own hand continued to stroke his erection for a few moments more, loving the feel of Er goading him on.  “Oh shells, yes, please, Er!” he moaned.  “Touch me.”

“Tell me what you want, Rave, what you like.”  He again shifted down, flicking his tongue over a nipple, then dragging it up to Rave’s throat.  His mouth settled on a patch of skin, biting down and sucking hard to mark his lover.

Rave moaned.  “You - like you, oh shells!” he cried out in a strangled sort of moan as he exposed his neck for more of the delicious torture.  “Oh shells, yes!”

Er’ll suckled harder on Rave’s throat, wanting to leave a mark that would tell everyone that this man belonged to him.  “Mine, only mine from now on.  Say it!” he snarled possessively.

Rave moaned and tossed his head.  How could this man demand so much of him - how could he want to give Er’ll what he demanded?  And yet he as he opened his mouth to protest the bluerider’s possession all that came out was a soft moan of compliance.  “Yours - only yours.  Ever yours.”

Er gasped.  “Yes.  Shards, I love you so much.  Let me love you, R’ven.  I need to love you.”  He stretched out full length over Rave, his weight supported on his forearms.

R’ven moaned.  “In me now, please, Er; make me yours,” he begged softly.

The bluerider nearly came from hearing R’ven say that.  “You _are_ mine, and I’m yours.”  He reached for a container of lotion and slowly prepared Rave, reveling in the greenrider’s moans of pleasure.  “You,” he gasped, nudging Rave’s entrance, “are,” slipping the head of his cock inside, “mine!”  He slid in to the root.

“ER!” Rave wailed as he felt his lover slide home.  “Oh shells.  Yes, baby!  Please!”

Er groaned loudly.  “You feel so good, so hot and tight...don’t ever want this to end.”  He slowly started to pull back and drive home again.  “Want to be like this with you forever.”

“Oh jays, please - want you in me forever,” the greenrider moaned quietly as Er’ll began to move within him.  “Fuck me, Er - fuck me hard - into oblivion.”

Er’ll laughed raggedly.  “Your wish,” he grated out as he slammed into his lover, “is my command.”   His hands curved around Rave’s buttocks, urging the older man to wrap his legs around him, and he drove deeply into him.  “Never going to stop!”  His mouth seized Rave’s in a kiss as deeply possessive as his body in the greenrider’s.

Rave moaned and arched into the powerful thrust, whimpering around the bluerider’s mouth as his hands began to move and stroke Er’s flesh, nails biting into the other man’s back.  Breaking off the kiss, he gasped, “Yes, oh jays, yes fuck me - fuck me, baby, please!”

Er bit down on Rave’s throat once again, increasing the size of his mark.  “Always.  I love you, Rave... _my_ greenrider... want you... only you... always you.”  His hips drove deeply and more rapidly as the pleasure began to wash over him.

“Harder,” R’ven begged.  “Please harder, yes, yes!” he panted softly as his hand reached down to wrap around his erection and pump it in time with Er’ll’s thrusts.  “Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, ER!” he wailed as his muscles clenched and the heat raced through his veins, exploding in a rush of semen against his stomach.

Er’s head fell back as Rave convulsed around him, hips still driving deeply even as white-hot ecstasy blossomed at the base of his spine and bloomed outward through his entire body.  “Rave... baby, my Rave, my love...”  He wailed his pleasure as he exploded inside the man he loved.

Moaning incoherently, not really aware of what he was saying as the emotion and the passion overwhelmed him, R’ven poured out his heart.  “Yours - all yours, Er’ll, my love, my life,” he moaned softly as he held the younger man tight, raining kisses on whatever areas of the bluerider’s flesh that he could reach.

“I love you so much,” Er’ll replied, raising his head to claim the other man’s mouth in another kiss.  “Feel like I Impressed you, lover,” he added with a smile.

Rave chuckled softly.  “Well, that certainly ‘impressed’ me - and blew my mind in the process.”

Er laughed, then groaned theatrically.  “Don’t make me laugh!  I’m too tired.  I think you killed me, but what a way to go.”

The greenrider stuck his tongue out.  “Well, that’s the thanks I get for a little humor - sheesh!”  Snuggling closer to the bluerider, Rave moaned quietly, “Sleep now?  Please?”

“Definitely.  I’m looking forward to waking up with you in my arms.”  He smiled happily.  “I can’t believe you’re really here, and I’m going to be able to wake up with you every morning for the rest of my life.”  He paused suddenly with a frown.  “Or am I assuming too much?  _Will_ I wake up with you every morning?”  He was uneasy, afraid that R’ven might try to make this into just a casual encounter.

R’ven cleared his throat, suddenly nervous.  He had sworn to himself he’d never say these words again but... shells, this blueboy had done a number on him!  “You caught me, blueboy; now you’re stuck with me,” he husked softly, finally admitting the truth to both himself and Er’ll.

“Best news I’ve ever heard.  _Mine_ ,” he said emphatically, stroking a possessive hand down R’ven’s chest.

“No arguments from me,” Rave sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his lover’s hair before snuggling into the younger man’s hard body.

The bluerider wrapped his arms tightly around his mate.  “Sleep now, Rave.  That way we can wake up together all the sooner.”  He dropped a tender kiss on the top of Rave’s head.

R’ven stifled a yawn and curled into the bluerider’s side.  “Y’know, I _really_ like the sound of that,” he admitted quietly as he felt himself begin to drift away into sleep.

Er’ll smiled softly and fell asleep with his lover in his arms for real this time, no longer having to dream of what he wanted.


End file.
